Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Shenlong Dragon
The Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Shenlong Dragon is a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit that gives the user the ability to become the Chinese Dragon, Shenlong, and control its powers. This fruit was eaten by ????. Appearance The fruit looks like a tealish, wrinkly pear covered in black spirals with a stem growing from the top. From the stem, 3 smaller stems branch-off. The inside color is white covered with black spirals. Abilities Like many Zoan type devil fruits, the user can turn his/her whole body or parts of his/her body into a big, eastern dragon. Some abilities that the user of this fruit would gain is: *Electricity Manipulation- the user is able to generate, manipulate, and absorb electricity. *#Electromagnetism Manipulation- the user can fly and move objects by use of electromagnetism and can shoot electromagnetic rays. *#Electricity Absorption- the user can absorb lightning to increase his/her own energy. *#Healing Factor- the user is able to heal him/her-self by using thunderbolts to speed up his/her cells. *Cloud Manipulation- In either hybrid form or full dragon form, the user is able to create storm clouds. *Flight- the user is able to fly using his wings in hybrid form or his/her claws in full form (when using claws, clouds form for the user to step on). * Enhanced bodily functions- the user has strengthened stamina, endurance, agility, speed, etc. *Enhanced senses- the user possesses heightened sight, sound, taste, touch, and smell *Enhanced strength- the user's body muscle increases to the strength of a dragon *Enhanced Bite- the user gains diamond-hard teeth *Lung Adaption- the user is able to breath under any circumstances Strengths As a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit, this fruit has abilities similar to a Paramecia type(as it can manipulate the environment and user's body) and a Logia type(as the user can control and create a natural element). As thunderbolts are as hot as the sun, the user is able to burn devil fruit users who have an ability that allows them to control or transform into a substances cooler than the sun (such as fire, magma, smoke, etc.). Weaknesses As a Devil fruit, the Tatsu Tatsu no mi is suseptable to sea water, Busoshoku Haki, and kairoseki. Other known weaknesses are that the user is unable to regenerate quickly. If he/she was to be hit continuously without end, then the regenerative process would take a long time. Also, while he/she is healing himself, the user is unable to use any of the manipulative attacks. He/she may only fly away to keep safe or use physical attacks that don't require electric or cloud manipulation, if possible under the circumstances. The manipulative abilities also rely on the user's body. If it is too injured, then he/she will be unable to manipulate anything. Their are no other known weaknesses for this devil fruit. Forms *'Hybrid': This is the form that the user would be able to turn in to. His/her body and clothes transform into silver armor-like skin. The user grows sharp claws and long flip spikes on his.her arms. Two antenna grow on to the user's head and their eyes turn yellow-red. The user's face becomes scaly and dragon-like and grows a pair of retractable wings on their back. In this form, the user gains increased strength and agility, being able to move from one spot to another, making it look like he/she vanished from one spot to another. Depending on the situation, he/she might only be able to access this form. In order to heal him/her-self, the user must be in either hybrid form or full dragon form. The flip spikes are sharp enough to cut steel and can become heated from lightning discharge, looking as if they were red. *'Full': The fruit's full form, its size can become bigger than Chopper going into Monster form and Sengoku's transformation using his Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu or as small as a human. From his/her hybrid form, the user's torso extends to form a longer serpent body. His/her legs become more scaly and resemble dragon claws. His/her wings fuse back into the body, his/her skin turns white, and his/her head resembles that of an actual dragon. In this form, the user's offensive and defensive capabilities increase while the speed slightly decreases due to size. Techniques * '''Lightning Storm: '''the user raises his/her arm to the sky, clenches his/her fist, and lightning strikes the area around him/her within a 3 foot radius. * '''Cloud Clones: '''creating storm clouds in hybrid or full dragon form, the user can create smoke copies that generate electricity in their mouths. The only way to destroy them is to hit the user so that he/she loses focus. * '''Prism Blast: '''the user generates lightning bolts and compress them to form a ball that glows many different colors. With this ball, the user is able to create a beam of lightning that disintegrates everything in its path or launch to cause a massive electric explosion with the same effect. This move can also be performed in either full dragon forms and by the cloud clones, where the sphere is generated from the mouth. Category:Devil FruitCategory:Devil Fruit FilesCategory:ZoanCategory:Devil FruitsCategory:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan